death note light vs L
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: L is back but light comed up with plans to hide WHO WINs
1. Chapter 1

death note light vs L

light turner was found book on floor outside it sayed death note it look like cool book so light putted it into his pencil case and walked back home

home

light wroted story in it it sayed dad is going home n die becuse dad in his story die but then he look out window and HIS DAD WAS DIE "SHIT WHAT" light shouted and look at back of notebook "watever u kill to write happens irl bro" OMG light shotted "ITS REAAAALLL" "shut fuck up" lights mum sayed "ur beng too loud" "dad die" "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

detectives neeting

"hi guys light dad is die ee need catch killer" the person sayed "ILL TAKE THE CASE" L shooted "ok"

ls detective

l put on tv on himself he was on tv but was not show himself was show letter so noone nows what he look like and sayed "lights dad killer i know ur waching this" BUT DEN LIGHT GOT SCARE AND TURN OT OFF "I KNOW ITS U NOW LIGHT U GOT SCARE AND TURNED OFF" L shooted

light is home

"hi im L im here to talk to ur son" L sayed to lights mom "ok" sayrd lights mom "hi light did u kill lights dad" L sayed light scrach his neck and sayed no "I NOW ITS U U SCRACHED UR NECK I HAVE ON TAPE LOL" L SHOTED but den light grabed tape from ls hands and SMASHED IT "shit now i have no evdence ill be back bich" L sayed and runned out

Light kills criminals

Light turn on his ipad and wach utube but den THAT ASHOLE LOGAN PAUL WAS ON so light writed the 2 pauls on deth note and he writed cause od deth as got angery and kill both and light laghed "LOLOLOLOLOL THERE GOING TO BE GONE" he shotted and turn on tv "BRAKING NEWS PAULS DIED" light gigled but then tv sayed "we interupt with emergency brodcast" "HI IM L AND I NOW WHO KILED THEM IT WAS LIGHT" and light gasped "fuck hes smart" he sayed and L sayed "I NOW LOL"

police meting

there was chef of police man and he sayed "hi guys L is help" "BUT L MIYE BE KIRA" police shotted "no" chef of poolce sayed den L walk into room but so noone nows who he is he had a costume that sayed L and u coldnt see his hands face nose eyes arms legs stomach feet hair "hi im L" L sayed "NO UR KIRA" madutsuda sayed "shut fuck up mastuda" L sayed and den he puted on tv his plane "guys were gona vo to lights hose and spy him throgh window"

spy

they were spy on light throgh room waching throgh window and gigling and light wrired on death notebook "Kill EYESAWA" and EYESAWA DIE NEXT 2 L and L sayed "OMG WE GOT HIM RUN IN" and light sayed "SHIT" but den he had genius plan he rip out evry page and put in typeriter pages and sayed mahahahaha now im use typewriter to kill BECUSE NO HANDRITING

L interview light

"LIGHT" L shotted "SHOW ME THE NOTEBOOK THAT KILLS PEOPLE" "ok" but den L readed it "shit is typeriter idk if u rited it" den light made evil lagh and sayed "MAHAHAHAHAHA IM BE GOD OF NEW WORLD" "shut fuck up" L sayed "ur unsr arest anyway" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sayed light

light in jail

light was in jail but den ryuck walk to light "hi light" "WTF ITS ZOMBIE" light sayed "no im shinagamy and im heelp u becuse is fun waching this" "hire lawyer" ryuck sayed "ok" sayed light phenix walk up to light and sayed "hi" "defend me" sayed light "ok" sayed phenix

trial

cort is mow om sesion sayed juge

"prosecotion is redy" sayed ryuck

"WTF Y U PROSECUTE" sayed light

"IL TELL U LATER" sayed ryuck

"i call witness L"

L walk up to testimoney stand

"hi im L this is my testify"

why light did it

"me and masduta are wachrd light throgh window"

"i saw light writed name in notebook"

"and den euesawa die so we arest phenix"

I FIND CONTRADICION phenix sayed

"Shit" sayed L

"ok cros examine" ryyck dayed

OBJECTION

"BUT HE CANT WRITE IT WAS TYPERITER" phenix sayed

"FUUUUCK" L sayed

"DEN HOW" juge sayed

"I THINK THE PROSECUTER RYUCK DID IT"

"no" ryuck sayed

"YA BECUSE UR SHINAGAMY U HAVE OWN NOTEBOOK" phenix sayed

"U USE THAT KILL PAULS AND LIGHTS DAD"

"ok fine i did it" ryuck sayed and he punched his desk so hard it breaked

"i pronomce light not guilty" juge sayed abd confeti flyed

lobby

"THX" sayed light "np" sayed phenix but den he ask light "who did it" "not me" sayed light but den PHYSCHR LOCKS APEAR "SHIT IM DEFEND GULTY MAN" phenix shottrd "IM GONA GET U" "no" sayed light but den ryuck apear "i proscute so i can throw trial and get u not guilty verdict" ryuck sayed den phenix was mever gona apear agang

L office

"IL CACH BASTERD LIGHT" l shooted

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

death note light vs L 2

light was reding newspaper and it sayed L CACHES TO TRY LIGHT and den light scream and typed L on deth note but den singer name ell tom was die

L hq

"guys ell tom is die" sayed L "ik y" "y?" "ELL TOM IS SINGER MY NAME BUT L NOT MY NAME SO LIGHT TYPED MY NAME AND HE DIED" "oh ok LES CATCH HIM" matsuda sayed

investigate

l was walk in to investigate and sayed "hi i loom at typewriter" and he look at it but light got scare so he SMASHED IT WITH HIS BEAR HANDS "oh u cant use a broken typeriter ur innocent" but den L waited for next deth and runned back bome

deth note app

light gotted his iphone and sayed "hmm im know" and he downloaded deth note app from app store but den he thoght "wate they might see this" so he killed man of the street and used his fingers for toch id and hided his body in the fridge so den light put his finger on phone every use phone so light used phone to type more name and over 1000 people die one day

l find out

L send letter to find out about deth note app to shinagamy productions

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

death note light vs L

l gotted message back from shinagamy name rem rem sayed death note app is use by people and L sayed I KNEW IT and went to busness meeting to have talk

L in shinagamy werld

The sninaganys were so suprised by l and singed light was in shinagamy world to

l sayed little world lurrle dwmons

ever day like rhe one before

little world lirtle demons

waking up to say

KONICHIWA

JONUCHIWA

JONICHIWWA

KOMICHIWA

KONICHIWA

l sayed there goes the baker with gis tray like always the dame old bread and rolls to sell wvery morning hust the sqme since the morning that ww came to this poie pronvincal town

baker shinagamy sayed good morning L

l sayed good morning monseyer

baker sayed where are uf to

the book place i just finished the most wonderful manga about notebook

thats bice marie hurry the fuck up bich

rownsfolk look rhere he goes the human is strange bo question dazed and distracted cant i tell

nevee part of any crowd

cause his geads up on some clout

bo denying hes a funny man that L

look there he goes rhat man is so pevuliar

FUCK THIS IM SKIPING SOMG

den fat women sated now its no wonder his name is letter

his very drawn nice like letter

sut behind that cool look im afrade hes rather weird lol

quite diferent from the rest of us

then light yagmi and teru mikami were playing duck hunt on nintendo

mikami sayed "WOAH U DISNT MISS A SHOT UR GRATE"

Light sayed ikr lol

mikami sayed "huh no beast alibe stands chance or man for that martwr"

its true teru and u e fit my sights set on that one

"detective"

im marry him

"but hes"

ya hes fucking sexy

"ik but"

"and that makes him good i want good0

"ik but but but"

"SHUT FUCK UP" sayed light and he droped mikami

"right fr moment i met him saw him i sad hes got and i fell hwre in rown theres only him whos as sexy as me un making plans to marey him"

den misa amane kiyomi takada and naomi misiea was wach

"look there he foes isnt he dreamt monseher light oh hes hot be still my head im hardly talking hes sych arall saek strong and hansome man"

DEN LIGHT MISSED OUT ON FINDING L and he killed baker dor blocking his way

L was talking to rem at headquarter and sayed "soo" but den LIGHT BROKED INTO ROOM AND SMASH DOOR N SAYED "L I LOVE U MARRY ME" den L sayed "no" amd light CRYED AND RUNNED HOME "lol wtf" sayed rem and they continued to talk "anyway light is use app and he parner with bad guys name mello teru mikami and kyosuke higuchi" "oh k" sayed L

light at bar

mikami handed light water

"WHO DOSE THAT GUY THINK HES IS NO ONE SAYES NO TO LIGHT"

"IKR"

"MAKED FUN OF BULLYED EMBARESED WHY ITS MORE THAN I BEAR"

"more water"

"what for NOTHING HELPS"

"gosh it disturbs me to see u kira lookimg so down in the dumbs eveyone here loves u kira even when talking ur limos theres noone in town as admire as u ur evryones favorite guyyy everyone here loved to be u kira n its not very hard to see yyyy no ones SLICK AS KIRA QUICK AS KIRA NO ONES NEVKS AS INCREDIBLY THIXKS AS LIGHTS FOR RHERES NO MAN IN TOWN HALF AS MANY PERFECT A PURE AHAPE U CAN ASK ANY TOM DICK OR STAN AND THEY TELL U HOSE TEEM THEY PREFER 2 BE ON WHI PLAYS CARDS LIKE LIGHT WHO BREAKS HEARTS LIKE LIGHR WJOS MUCH MORE THAN THE SUM OF HIS PARTS LIKE LIGHT AS A SPECIMAN YES IM SCARY MY WHAT A GUY LIGHT I NEWDED ENCOURAGEMRNT THANK U MIKAMI"

fuck this is libe action version im skipimg song fuck remake

light wispered to mikami "WHAT IF I KILL WATERY TO MAKE HIM MARRY MR" "OK"

light talk to higuchi

"i dont usully leeve yoysuna grope im busy" "ya but i want to marry l he needs motive" "LOL HE DIDNT MARRY" sayed mikami and light punch his face "what" "kidnap watery" "u want me kidnap watery so L marry u" "ya he love him" "LOL EVEN MARRY LIGHT" den light pick up mikami and throwed him out of house "thats very not nice den he evil lagh I LOVE IT"

2 he continue


	4. Chapter 4

light vs l 4

wait love story is stupid read beauty and the weeb if u want that forget that happen ok?!

L was try to find out about light but light died so story can end i might come back soon idk


End file.
